Chuck vs The Day Off
by lupe frayiasco
Summary: My first fanfic ever! It's a really short one-shot. Well, I hope you guys enjoy it! And advice is welcome!


**He****y, this is my first fic ever, so feel free to kill me in the reviews section with advice. God knows i need it! And if it's not asking too much, I really would like some improvements. I have no clue how often I'm gonna post considering I have school and all that, but we'll see!**

**This was set in season 2ish, which will always be my favorite season! Well I hope you enjoy it despite my sucky writing skills. **

* * *

"Sigh." Chuck breathed as he collapsed onto his bed.

He finally had a day to himself. No mission, no Castle, no Casey, and no Sarah. He dwelled on that last thought. As much as he wanted to be with her, maybe watch a movie and cuddle a little, she was with Casey in some CIA self-defense studio giving some lessons.

_"Anyway you want it, that's the way you need it! Anyway you want it!"_ His ringtone broke the silence as he saw Sarah's face light up the screen.

"Hey Chuck! I just wanna check up on you. Is everything alright?"

"Uh, yeah. Everything's fine. How are the lessons going?"

"Honestly, they're boring. But hey, we're gonna be home at around eight, so do you want to go grab something to eat together?"

"Sure! Sounds great!"

As Chuck hung up the phone, he could hear Casey's all too familiar voice in the background. "Hey Walker, you can dip your chocolate in peanut butter later. We've got students to train!"

Chuck could literally see Sarah's eyes burning a hole in Casey.

"Ahh, what to do?" Chuck said out loud. "Ooh! I know, lemme call Morgan to catch up on our gaming!"

After he called Morgan, he just sat on his bed and collected his thoughts. These days, that meant thinking about Sarah. He tried to avoid those negative questions and instead chose to think about how great she was. Hey, these were his own thoughts, so its not like Casey could hear them once he went over the surveillance tapes.

He daydreamed about the time she cooked him breakfast, and the time when she came into the Buy More with her new Orange Orange outfit and gave him an all-too real kiss. Then, he though of the look on her face when he gave her his mom's charm bracelet, and how sooo amazing she looked on their "first" date. God Sarah Walker was an amazing girl. What were they going to eat later? Burgers? Sushi? Or maybe something original…?

His thoughts were interrupted as Morgan entered through the Morgan-door, with a sly grin on his face. "Guess what dude?"

"I don't think I want to."

"I HAVE THE PRE-RELEASE VERSION OF BLACK OPS!" Morgan practically screamed.

Chuck's eyes bugged-out, "What! How did you get that!"

"The wonderful land of Buymoria. Plus, since I'm assistant manager now, I have…_access_." Morgan proudly explained. Chuck gave him a stern look, but the smile on his lips didn't help.

"Well, I guess we could give the game a...test run." Chuck said.

"Attaboy! Here, you pop this beauty in and I'll be right back with our gaming necessities!" Morgan said as he scurried off into the kitchen.

As the game was opening up, Morgan returned with numerous bags of potato chips and of course, a crate of grape soda.

"Just like old times, huh buddy?" Chuck reflected.

"You betcha! Alright, be prepared for one of the most epic gaming sessions we will ever experience!" Morgan said as the start-up screen appeared.

What seemed like only a few hours turned into an entire afternoon, and the two only noticed this change when the sunlight outside slowly faded to darkness. And, well, they ran out of chips.

"Alright Morgan, I think we can call it a day now." Chuck said as he put down the controller, and removed the white tape from his fingers.

As expected, Morgan was ecstatic while Chuck was walking to the kitchen to throw away the cans and bags.

"Now that's what I call a game! That beautiful creation was so much better than the ugly duckling Modern Warfare 2 was!" Morgan exclaimed. "Speaking of beautiful creations...your girl is here!"

Chuck's head snapped up and immediately met Sarah's beautiful blue eyes. It took almost all of his restraint not to go and kiss her. He's been with her for over a year but every time he sees her, she looks just as stunning as she was when she walked into the Buy More with a broken phone. He went up to her and gave her a hug and noticed she already took the time to wash up and put on her makeup.

"Well Chuck I better get going." Morgan said.

"Alright buddy, get home safe." Chuck said.

"Will-do. By the way, safety first to you too!" That remark caused Chuck to blush deeply. Sarah also turned red, but not as much as Chuck. With that, Morgan went away through his self-named exit.

"Wow Sarah, you look great for someone who spent all day training and fighting!"

"Thanks, Chuck. So, where are we going to eat?" Sarah asked.

"Hmm….how about…..."

* * *

**Alright! I didn't really know where to end it, so I'm sorry for that. So how did I do? I know it had no plot or anything, it was just a short easy-going piece. But hey, you guys have any ideas on what I could do next? Hopefully you want to see more right? ;)**


End file.
